Isabelle
by XoiCullen
Summary: Am I the girl that Edward left. Am I just a naive seventeen year old whose life is destined for this emptiness. No. My name is Isabelle and I am a legend. My life has forever changed since the Cullens left but it's my Destiny. With the help of the boy I think I love, someone whose like a sister to me and my new family. My name is Isabelle I am no longer the naive girl I used to be.
1. Chapter 1

**S.M. OWNS TWILIGHT, I HAVE NO RIGHTS OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY WROTE THIS STORY AND I'M NOT GETTING ANY PROFITS FOR IT.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY IT IS DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHERS BUT I THINK YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT. MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW AND FAV, LOOK OUT FOR ALL UPCOMING CHAPTERS.**

 ** _This chapter in general is much more of a preface that has to do with the end of the story. You will more likely than not see this plus more in the last chapter._**

 ** _Since this chapter is so short I will immediately be posting the first chapter which is well over 1,000 words._**

 ** _Remember to review your thoughts._**

* * *

BPOV

I never thought my life would be like this. With so much more to go. So many things to come, coinciding with the past.

I didn't know Edward would not be the one to love me, I didn't know I would find true love in my wolf pack. I didn't know I was special with or without my family of supernatural. I am a supernatural in my own right.

I didn't know Charlie wasn't my real father niether was Renee my mother. I didn't know a lot of things. But now I have to get it together. I have to be ready for anything that comes my way.

Because I am Not who I once was. I am not who Edward left me to be. I am not the girl the wolves brought back. But I have found my destiny. Now I am the girl I was destined to be.

My story started in the woods with Edward. But I didnt know something much bigger was at play.

"Bella, I've written a note to your father, may you say yes to a walk along the path."

I agree almost instantly, I loved my walks with Edward, I try not to laugh at his way of speaking. He doesn't like my laughing at him very much.

We walk along the longest path slowly venturing of course but I trust Edward. He comes to a stop in peculiar place. Not at all like the places he shows me on our walks in the Forest.

"Bella we're leaving." I look at him curiously. What would arise such a hasty leave?

"Is Victoria near?" He laughs darkly and I sense an evil about it, though I couldn't quite place it.

"Alice had a vision my lover. And I did everything to stop it from happening, but before we leave I want you to experience something. I assure you it will be enjoyed immensely. Alice had a vision of this also. Let's just say she can't stop it from happening, I assured it."

"Edward what are you talking about." I was confused a great deal he didn't look right off his rocker or something.

"I am talking about your surprise dear Isabella. Afterwards I will leave and release you from my enthrallment"

"You mean I'm not coming with you."

"No love and frankly I don't think you'll want to. Ahh it's about time, the guest of honor."

"Hello Isabella."


	2. Chapter 2

**TWILIGHT BELONGS TO SM. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R FOR MENTIONS OF RAPE, AND TORTURE, AS WELL AS OTHER THINGS.**

 **THE STORY WILL BE GETTING BETTER FOR BELLA AND IT WILL BECOME A LOT MORE INTRESRING AS IT GOES ON BUT WE HAVE TO SET UP A STANDING POINT AND THERE'S WHERE THIS CHAPTER COMES IN, SO PLEASE ENJOY.**

 **AND AGAIN RATED R SO IF YOUR SENSITIVE TO SOME THINGS PROCEED WITH CAUTION OR SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE BOTTOM FOR A LESSER RATED SUMMARY OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

BPOV

He left. Him, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, everybody just left. That's the only thing I could let myself focus on. I would break down if I thought of it.

I try not to let the memories take over but it's so hard. If only I could forget.

"Bella!" Charlie calls up to me but I don't speak, talking makes it worse. "Bells you back home yet?"

Woods. The one reason why I was out. The one place that was my safety zone ripped away.

A memory pushes its way through as I started to give Charlie my answer.

"No!" I didn't mean to yell it out but it was there. The memory of the woods.

2WEEKS LATER

I've been able to keep it away. But I find myself unable to sleep or eat both things reminding me of them, of him, of the woods.

2WEEKS MORE

Nothing is working the memories are getting by. I keep seeing all the blood, and him. Churned items from my room. My life for the past year. Turned into something I didn't recognize. Something deadly to my simple human mind. A destruction of any innocence. He is a monster the night in the woods taught me that.

A MONTH LATER

"No, NO NO NO NO NO!" "please please no!" "Edward please don't do this to me." I cry with every atom of my being as he gains momentum, closer and closer I can already feel what's going to happen. With my last shred of hope I yell.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. NOOO, STOP, NO NO NO NO NO. I struggle even though I know nothing will come of it, that I can not escape.

"BELLA!" "BELLA calm down it's okay. It's alright."

It wasn't and we both knew it. It was happening every night reminding me of just how dangerous I am if I was to speak of it. Of anything.

He sighs heavily, and I blanch. Charlie's grown tired of me I know it, I wouldn't expect anything else from him, I've been keeping him awake at night worrying him every second of the day. But he's the only good left in my life, The one relief. Even if I can't tell him what has me like this he is one of the only reasons I go on this way, and he's worth it. I wish he knew that.

I stare blankly, knowing that if for one second I even act like I'm going to tell he'll be there, and Charlie no longer will be. I sit and I look out of my window blankly, seeing the fire of Victoria's eyes as well as her hair. Seeing the evil gleam in Edwards eyes warning me, as I plead, and I'm put into a submissive place again and again.

I tried so hard not to let it take over but now, I can feel it. It's the only way to protect Charlie.

I let it take over. Feeling the memories asault my mind. Seeing images I'd worked so hard to keep buried. The fire of venom in my vains being pushed in and sucked out repeatedly everytime I cried for help. Hands of a lover holding me down as Victoria lay her revenge in my innocence, Every innocence of body and mind.

Guiding while Laurent helped to make it as painful as possible. All as Edward held me down taunting me, as he cast me with hateful eyes warning me not to speak. That Charlie and my beloved La Push boys would pay for my mistakes if I was to utter a word. Watching as Edward drained a friend from school, slowl pushing venom into his vains, burning him as the transformation started. Hours on end of torture with a final 4 words.

"Keep quiet, for Charlie." He whispers leaving me with the scars of their actions, Bruises, pieces of my soul gone memories scorched into my brain all while the smell of burnt items surrounded me with only one thing still there. Leaving me incapable of talking because if I talked everyone around me will be dead. All because of me. The burning body of a classmate and a single tape reminding me that I will never be able to forget.

As I stared past reality, into the nightmare of that night I shut myself down I could no longer see Charlie, I didn't hear him. I could only feel him, just as I could feel all the hands and the bodies that passed me in the next 2 months.

Trying to reach me not knowing that I was far beyond anyone's reach.

* * *

Month 5

Bell's." I don't answer I never do. I can hear them now. Hear the voices over the memories of my screams, for help. I don't speak, after all this time of holding it in it's easier not to utter anywords at all.

He clears his throat finally pushing open the door to my room. "Um yeah so I've got an out of state case in a couple days. I'll be gone for a minimum of 3 weeks, unless we can magically solve this case, Billy says you can stay at his place, but I have to leave today, being out of state and all. Will you be okay to shower and pack or should I call Emily or Sue.

Emily, and Sue. They've been here everyday they could talking to me holding me. I don't let myself give in. They don't know how much harder they make it. Keeping it on, with the arms of a mother and a sister holding me together.

I shake my head no. But I don't move I don't want Charlie to see me in my tank top and shorts. It showed too much of what wasn't there.

He quickly leaves the room, I know why. I've learned through the whispers he's terrified of my state. I slowly gather myself to the egde of my bed. I glance in the mirror not surprised of how much of me is lost. I don't eat I don't sleep I'm wasting away. I glance out into the Forest. A memory of pain flashing before my eyes. Now matter how my life ends Charlie will be safe.

I take a shower slowly. My bones as well as my muscles protesting with every movement. I almost give up. But I refuse to let him take anything else from Charlie. I refuse to let him take away anything else from me.

Charlie groans when he sees me. I try not to care. But it infuriates me. This is all Edward's fault. The way I'm hurting my father to save his life. Because of Edward.

We drive out to La Push, Charlie sparring glances my way every chance he can get. Something Is bothering him, and it isn't just me.

Yet he doesn't say a thing. Guess he's sick of not getting an answer.

"Charlie Bella." Billy greets. Sending a look my way. "Billy, good to see ya and thank ya for all this. I gotta get on the road but she should have everything she'll need and here's some extra just in case."

I try to ignore the fact that Charlie is leaving because of me. He does have an out of state job, but I know he isn't driving. I found his ticket as he will be taking a plane to Chicago. He doesn't need to be there for another week but he's leaving this early. I know I'm the reason why and I can't stand it. But this will help him so I don't even show that I know of his lie.

He kisses my forhead and I almost let myself take pleasure in the parental feeling of the kiss, such a thing I now don't have the luxury of missing.

"Bye bells love you, don't give Billy any trouble."

Once Charlie is gone Billy looks at me, his face hardens and he looks disgusted. He says to me only two words. Two words so powerful the only thing I can do is follow them.

"Go Eat." And for the first time in a while I try.

* * *

FOR THOSE WHO WANTED THE SUMMARY HERE YOU ARE:

Edward took Bella into the woods much like the original twilight, only he was working with Victoria and Laurent. They forced Venom and other things into Bella's body. Scarring her with teeth marks of venom once they drained it out of her, much like in the original movie / book.

Bella was warned not to speak, for the lives of Charlie and the boys. Who she doesn't know are wolves just yet. She is plagued by the memories of the night for months after two months she completely shuts herself down, not eating or sleeping. Letting the memories take her. 2 months more is when Charlie has to leave for a case out of state and she goes to stay with Billy. Who tells her to 'Go Eat'. The chapter ending in her thoughts of 'for the first time In a while, I try'.

Hope you enjoyed see you next chapter. _**Your Author,**_

 _ **XoiCullen💋**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_SM OWNS TWILIGHT AND CHARACTERS I'M JUST THE WRITER FOR THIS PARTICULAR ITEM._**

 ** _THIS IS A NECESSARY CHAPTER. WITH A SLIGHTLY LESSER RATING, I ADVISE TO PROCEED WITH CAUTION FOR ANY OF THOSE WHO ARE TRIGGERED BY LITTLE THINGS._**

 ** _ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS._**

 ** _BILLYPOV_**

* * *

When Charlie said it was time I wasn't sure. I knew it had to happen at one point but was it necessary right at this moment?

As soon as I saw Bella I knew it had to be done. When the host are in this state it's imperative that it be done. Once I told her to go eat, I didn't even know she had registered the statement until she moved into the kitchen and sat in the chair.

It was so unlike her. She's usually the one to make me and Jake something to eat, before she met the Cullen guy. This version scared me. The fact that I see her as a daughter makes it worse, I was there with Charlie all those Summers and school breaks, even the occasional Christmas, since Charlie usually took her to see her birth parents in Chicago claiming them as close family friends of Helen swan, Charlie's mother who had passed away when Bella was 12.

We weren't sure at first if she was the host since she had a twin. Though Bella was an only child she had a twin in Claire, the little girl has grown to look exactly like Bella, even at only 15 you could see a mass connection of looks.

Only a doopleganger can behold the power, that is passed down, we just didn't know which of them it would be.

But when Bella came back alive from the woods where we found her prior months to now we knew. Now is the time for her to become what we've always known she'll be but it's going to be harder than I thought. Old Quil would definitely be helping this time.

I thought back to the legends we had to learn for her. Before she was even thought of. A decendent from the most powerful of beings. A Vampire and a Were being the most vital parts, How out of all the legends us as shamans knew this was true. Had visions of a time to come. It killed me that something like this had to happen for it to come true, for the entity of the past dopplgangers to come forth, if only she lets it.

I still don't understand why something so simple such as a breakup would leave her in this state. It doesn't make the slightest of sense. There has to be something more. Something she isn't telling, seeing as she's not speaking at all.

That will be another difficult task. Getting her to respond. It is the most important part. Something we can not simply wait out. She is in too fragile of a state. If it wasn't for her nature, she would be dead. And it isn't going to keep her alive for long. If it breaks out while she is in this state, even if her body can with hold it, her mind wouldn't especially while it's wild and untamed. She would be lost forever to it.

"Bella eat everything on this plate, I'm not fooling with you and I am not negotiating." She picks up her spoon and gently almost like it's hard for her muscles to do so, she scraps the spoon across the plate moving the food around. Just then Sue walks through the door and she gasps. Staring wide eyed at Bella.

I give her a look she starts in an astonished voice. "She has never picked up her spoon, much less looked at a plate of food." She whispers gently, and I wonder how is she surviving, it doesn't make sense. If she hasn't eaten in almost five months supernatural or not she should be dead.

I look at her curiously. She wnces lost in her mind she looks as if she wants to scream. Her eyes are hollow and lifeless like simply looking at her food has brought her into a state of no return. Something happened, and we need to find out what very fast.

She shakes her head no and starts to mutter. Just noises but I'm sure by the look on Sue's face it's the most that she has displayed in the past few months.

She starts to get out of her chair. You can hear bones creaking and a slight whimper coming from her throat. She closes her eyes her breathing harsh for a few moments and what she does next frightens me.

Her eyes suddenly snap open and she starts blankly out the window facing the Forest and she wails louder than I've ever heard.

"N-nooooooooooo! NOOO NOOO NOOO NOOO." Soon it becomes only a whimper and when Sue starts toward her to calm her down her body drops almost in slow motion, despite Sue barely making it to catch her. She's passes out seconds after Sue has her secured.

I look out the window seeing nothing but the Forest.

I look back at her limp body and I know we have to do something, and that this is more urgent than he ever was. This is more than a life or death situation. We're going to need her father and her mother and the rest of her family to figure this out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**TWILIHT RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M. NOT ME.**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE MULTIPLE POV's I WILL TRY TO KEEP THEM ORGANIZED, BUT NOT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM WILL COINCIDE. ALSO A LITTLE BIT OF WARNING, SAM's POV WILL HAVE A LOT MORE DETAIL DREAD WITH CAUTION.**_

 ** _MOST OF THIS CHAPTER UNTIL THE END YOU ONLY GET SNIPPETS OF BELLAS THOUGHTS BECAUSE EVER SINCE YESTERDAY SHE HAS SUCCUMBED TO HER MEMORIES TRIGGERED BY THE PLATE OF *FOOD* SEEING AS VAMPIRES DON'T EAT, WHICH MAKES HER THINK OF EDWARD AND THE OTHERS._**

 ** _SPOILER, DONT BE MAD AT ALICE FOR NOT ANSWERING HER VISIONS, THERE ARE VARIOUS REASONS._**

* * *

SamPOV

That night will be forever ingrained in my brain. The things that I saw yet I am forbidden to share in any from or nature. The one thing that will haunt me forever.

From that night my beliefs of hell was diminished, my visions of demons altered. I saw the truth of the old tales of the devil, and his minions. I realized what heaven and hell truly was the second I found that girl on the ground.

Covered in the bites of my natural enemies as the smell of death and vampire clung to her body, her blood barely there. In my arms mere flesh and bones, bites and venom. Not breathing not moving. Dead. And suddenly she starts to change, her body becoming more shapely her features sharpening and a light of two different ranges, death and life shining it's temperatures across the being that was no longer simply Bella swan, her face flickers in and out she looks like several different people into she forms into one a Bella swan that is familiar yet unfamiliar in the same. Her eyes snap open and I feel a tug in the depths of my mind before suddenly the powerful being in front of me withers away with shallow breathing, and a memory of death. And as I looked into her eyes I imprinted though I knew in no way possible should I have been able to.

I have a imprint Emily, I love Emily, there is no way I should have imprinted, again. There is no record of this.

I slowly gently pick the girls up and she is crying whimpering. She no longer had the evidence of the bites nor the venom, but all the evil had not been erased. Because in Bella swans place was a girl who had saw hell before her very eyes and witnessed it on her very being leaving an imprint of the devils actions on her soul.

Vampires are the demons we have always read about. Hell is a place on Earth that follows this demons. And heaven comes after the devil has sent his plague. But I knew one thing for sure the devil was not done with Isabella Swan. And the girl has a long way to go before God can help her.

Through the wall in the forest, I take slow and steady steps As to not rock the girl to much.

It seems as if she dies over and over in my arms. Her heart stopping along with her breathing before starting up again. I saw a strength of never witnessed that night in the woods. From a girl that just wouldn't die, and for some reason it made me proud of the girl who had a holed of me, a girl that I didn't even know.

But every time she died a feeling of complete emptiness rallied within me. I felt my existence shimmer inbetween wolf and man, not deciding which but being both. Until I was once again human when she started back up. I had some real questions for the shamans.

Only Billy witnessed what really happened that night, catching a glimpse of her as her heart stopped one last time in my arms. And start back up again.

I take Bella to her father as she whispers the same thing over and over, the only words she would utters in between lives, and as I open my mouth to tell my chief what I saw I found myself following her direct orders. No one can find out what happened that night and she somehow made sure of that.

'Keep quiet.' She had said.

But Billy looked into my eyes and it was almost like he knew. And he told me something, a legend a story of truth that shook my fur my skin my body my mind and my soul. The truth that is the past.

PaulPOV

All this week has been a fucked up week in the land of my mind. Apparently I have a better match out there, who dated a vampire got dumped by a vampire, but not only am I tied through her in the form of my wolf but destiny also proviels her as my perfect mate. Leech lover the perfect mate for me. A shapeshifter from some bloodline that makes me different.

I always believed legends to be some funny shit. Some good stories that some elders came up with to either entertain and or scare children. But this shit is not entertaining nor is it funny. Though it sure as he'll bordered on freaky.

Once upon a Time a tribe's Shamans and their Chief met a forbidden couple, a vampire and a werewolf. They wanted to have a child and the Vampriss new to the life that had been forced upon her family wanted to be human again, wanted all vampires to be human or to perish. The Shamans soon thereafter found a way to do so.

Across the world a coven of Witches met another forbidden couple different from the species before. Mermaid Siren hybrid able to morph into different human forms. As well as stay young until it mates. And the male was rare type of immortal dragon, able to shift but not to grow stuck forever at the age of hatching. They wanted similar things, The male wanted to be able to grow old and have children. Seeing as Once the female became mated she loses her ability to stay young therefore returning her to an aging process. Soon the shamans paired with the coven of Witches and found a way to take care of both

that's only the beginning of the damn story. I swear with Billy's dramatics it took him an hour to get through the main point of the story.

"Paul, get your ass out here, you have patrols then you have to go see Swan." Sam for the first time showed emotions during his commands. The was something about the girl he had seen but he wasn't able to share, like literally not able, not even in the pack mind. He cared for the leech lover and none of us understood why.

Making my way past Sam into the Forest, I wonder why such an eerily feeling from being in the woods when it was my favorite thing to do.

Something happened next and every single wolf phased at the exact same time, against will.

A voice that could be compared to Angel, being thrown into hell, bellowed out making all of us whimper and submit. Even Sam. Though with little control, he still had his thoughts he was confused as we heard the scream and his mind uttered one word.

"BELLA."

BPOV

The voices are back. The ones inside my head, begging to be set free with every scream in my memory. It scares me, but it thrills me. I can feel them as surely as I feel the torture, I can hear them as surely as I hear my owns screams. I can feel the Forest as I feel them I can hear the oceans as I hear everything else. And suddenly it's all gone and a different memory, one not my own plays out in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

TWILIGHT BELONGS TO S.M. NOT ME.

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

"What was that?" Collin asked fear evident in his voice.

"Bells she's in trouble everybody head to Billy's be prepared for attack. Sam had ordered the pack sensing Bella was in danger.

"What are we going to save leech lover and why is she at Billy's?" Leah asked annoyed sensing that yet another girl had caught Sam's attention, though he wouldn't give her the time of day always ignoring her. Though she tried her best not to let the extra thoughts through to the pack mind.

The pack sees a thought from Sam's head of Bella. Broken as he walked out of the woods, they sensed something more from Sam's emotions but no one could see what. Like he's hiding his thoughts without hiding them.

Every single wolf thought about it as they made their way to Bella.

 **BillyPOV**

She lays unmoving. I stare scared to death never witnessing something as such when Paul was in his transformation.

Suddenly her body rises, she bends in half sorta like those movies of possession. Her image alters and suddenly we are looking at a goddess with Bella's face but different. Similar and familiar in ways I can't comprehend and once again she is the girl we've come to know in these dull months, a broken version of what she could be of what we have seen. In the mist of breaking before all over again her eyes snap open she whispers two words with as much conviction as a alpha command.

"Don't tell."

A pull in the back of my brain is interrupted by the suddenness of the pack just about breaking down my door.

"What the hell are you boys doing."

Without a sound made they all stare at Bella like she's the sun the moon the earth heaven and hell and everything in between. Every single last one of them imprinted except for Sam.

Yet including Sam when Bella let's out a whimper, they all cuddle around her. Some in wolf form. Some phasing back to hold her, with a gentleness is never seen from any of the wolves.

This time the exception is Paul. He stands there and rolls his eyes deeply. Irritated for some unknown reason.

"Good grace we need to find you a new name, I have no idea why they call you bells." He sniffs once. "Unless they're recalling how many bells have been rung since you last decided to stop bathing."

Bella's head tilts in his directions slowly as all the wolves growl at Paul for insulting Bella.

"You all can not be serious, she has nothing but bones and hair." He kneels down and captures her wrist, for the briefest of seconds Bella looks,, curious. He flicks her fingers.

"On a show if hands when is the last time you've gotten good sleep?" It takes her a few seconds and she sticks out two fingers.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess from the look on your face and the bags under your eyes, that two stands for months and not days nor weeks. Come with me."

He adds the last part as Bella gives a slight nod. And the wolves surrounding her growl at their pack brother.

Bella utters the first sound I've heard that isn't driven by dispair. She shh's all the wolves into submission including the alpha.

Sue watches amazed and I am suddenly glad that she was recently introduced to the reality of our tribe shortly after Harry's heart attack.

"Her eyes glaze over and her image seems to glitch if that was possible and she asks a question of Paul only three words.

"You will help?" The voice is raspy I imagine from lack of use.

Paul nods and reaches a hand out and pulls her up.

I am disappointed to see the same withering and weightless girl as before.

As she walks away from the group on my kitchen floor the ones who were in natural form phased as they all whimpered.

She looks at them and her image shifts like before a more angelic voice appers as she speaks.

"Human!"

That is all she says before Bella is back and Paul guides her out of the house.

All the wolves are again human per Bella's command.

She managed to alpha the wolves into submission

Sam the wolf in alpha's place and even Jacob one with alpha blood in his vains.

With a single word she made them quite and she made them phase human. We would have to get in touch with her parents soon but for right now I need to talk to Old Quil and find out what in the hell is going on.

No matter the legends I have read nor the ones that have come true, this all should be impossible. Not a single wolf has imprinted on two girl such as Sam Jared and Quil, nor has an entire pack imprinted on one girl. There was something else about Bella we didn't know about, something far more complicated. And it only makes the situation worse because none of us have an idea of what is happening. Only the true elders would know.

And we know of no way to get in contact with them. Other than the host themselves and I have no idea if either of them would volunteer.

What exactly did we get ourselves into.

 **PaulPOV**

For some reason, I couldn't help but wanna help the girl. But I didn't want to cuddle her. I somehow knew that wouldn't work. I spoke my mind going by instinct, ignoring the pack growling at me in anger.

As she looks up at me at me I once again feel as if I'm imprinting all over again, and I see a glance of what the girl should look like. Beautiful and confident. Weight on her lethal body, curves that are clearly earned, instead of bones and skin as she is now.

I see the bags under her eyes and I know she hasn't slept in a while. I don't like that my guess is right. Two months of no sleep is something not even I have accomplished and not something that she should be accomplishing.

Walking her to my house I think if all the ingredients I will need for her. The perfect mixture to help her with everything.

I can tell by the haunted look in her eyes that she is living in a nightmare something I understood all to well, and I know the perfect thing.

I since as she sits but missed the couch entirely falling to the floor multiple bones being heard in the process, and instead of getting up to try and sit again she stays in the exact position. Staring frighteningly into the blank tv.

I breakout the blender and I begin to talk to her as I mix together various ingredients.

"I want you to drink as much as you can, it's very fucking disgusting. But I'll force drink it to you if you refuse."

I throw in my secret ingredient to help boost her appetite. It isn't the best way to go about it but it's going to have to have to work for the first few tries. She needs food in her body immediately and Old Quil's homegrown marijuana is gonna help with that.

She doesn't pay me the least bit of attention, and I say something that I know will get a bit of it.

"DICK!" I yell it out as I put a few over the counter night time Tylenol in the mix. Again not recommended but damn is it needed right in this moment. And the amount should help with the nightmares.

She looks at me as I say the word. And for once it isn't the glimmer it's the girl who's broken who looks at me albeit only for a few seconds but she did.

I put a couple table spoons of protein in the mixture as I continue spouting random curse words.

"BITCH MOTHERFUCKER SHITHEAD ASS PIECE OF NO GOOD FUCKING SHIT, YOU DAMN PUSSY ASS BITCH WHORE DICKSUCKER."

She looks at me, and though she doesn't show any change in expression she looked at me a whole lot longer. 30 seconds staring at me. And not staring at me but not looking or seeing she was full on staring at me. But I didn't have the pleasure of enjoying it as I see a look in her eyes that makes me feel like letting go, giving up. Painful and scary. I now know this wasn't over some long lost love I could see the misery in her eyes. Edward Cullen did something and I'm gonna make damn sure he pays for it. And if I get my way Isa will be able to make him pay as well.

* * *

 _ **HOPE YOU LIKEY. I ENJOYED WRITING IT. AND SO I CHANGED MY MIND I DIDN'T WANT PAUL TO BE MEAN TO HER. BECAUSE THE PAIN WOULD GO RIGHT BACK TO HER LAST MEMORIES THAT SHE'S BASICALLY LIVING IN. I FIGURED IF HE WAS GOOFY AND CRASS YET DIDN'T HURT HER OR PUNISH HER WITH WORDS OR OTHERWISE, SHE WOULD BE FASCINATED WITH HIM. PULLING HER OUT ENOUGH TO HEAL**_

 _ **NOW THERE WILL SOMETIMES WHERE HE POINTS OUT THE PAINFULLY OBVIOUS. THINGS THAT SHE ALREADY KNOWS BUT IT WILL MAKE HER ANGRY AT EDWARD WHICH WILL HELP LATER IN THE STORY.**_

 _ **This is all I can say on the subject without revealing the entire story.**_

 _ **Please review me your thoughts, on this chapter and any future chapters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight characters belong to S.M.

Read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Narrator POV

After Paul and Bella left, with the essence of Bella's command still at the front of their minds, everyone simply found a place to sit and said not a word. Every one was lost in their own little world wondering what in the hell had just happened. All ten of the wolves had now imprinted four of them doubly imprinted and surely there was a mistake somewhere but where was it.

Sam Jared Quil and Embry had already imprinted once, they were all in love with their imprints and the feeling still remained it was one of the only cords not snatched away as they imprinted once again. Imprinting was supposed to be rare.

Seth Brady and Collin were only confused they were each fourteen. Bella was eighteen, her birthday in the first month of her cationic state. Why would The gods imprint her with three under underage boys. Though the prospect of having a mate exited them for the simple fact that imprinting was meant to be rare They still couldn't find it in them to be enthusiastic like they imagined it would feel.

Leah was concerned with the simple fact that she was a female and she really didn't even like vamp girl. Her wolf growled at her admission. Though Leah admitts that she didn't really know the girl but still, Leah didn't like that fact that she's like she is over a vampire dumping her. Besides she had no doubt that she didn't like girls in general especially not like that.

Jacob was only ecstatic and didn't question his imprint with Bella though he did wonder why the pack had to imprint on her too, including Paul of all people. Jacob couldn't help but wonder how Paul's personality could possibly be a match for his Bell's she's incredibly sweet with a soft fragile heart she needs someone to love and protect her not call her out on her mistakes so blatantly. Her current state said a lot about who she is inside. Jacob thought of course his imprint was justified but something darker flashes in his mind. Though it irritated all of their wolves for a reason no one could be sure of Jacobs wolf wasn't the only one irked with Bella 's response to Paul. There was also the man who had now an intense dislike for Paul and his wolf. But what he didn't know and what he would know if he listened to his wolf Bella wasn't the one meant for him. Only Jacob pushed out all reason he made it sound reasonable. He's always liked Bella she's been the center of a crush for years and the gods had finally given him a chance to be with her or at the very least a chance to fight for her and he would if he had to. But not even the wolf could understand the reasons for Jacobs turn of thoughts.

As they all sat in thought the questions on everyone's mind remained unasked the entire of the evening.

Several questions a mystery to even the most informed.

Some the same between them and some different amongst them.

But the gist of it all fairly common. How is it they're all imprinted on Bella. Even ones previously imprinted a female and some underage. Their were only two choices that seemed reasonable for a imprint and Paul not so much. Yet he was the only one she had truly responded to. And that in itself was weird and brought up several questions of what the hell was truly going on. What was not They were missing. Though none of them but one seemed to be remember the direct entails of an imprint, Quil say thinking surely despite her state Bella doesn't need ten lovers. Maybe if course Jake had a chance but what if the rest of us are just brothers and friends protectors the girl sure as fuck does attract a lot of danger, I mean dating a vampire, only a danger magnet would be able to accomplish such a thing. And yet every other wolf thought about the implications of a different kind that would come being imprinted to Bella and what it was they saw as she responded to paul.

One thing was for sure to every question every twist and turn with answers no one could gather. Only the gods would know what to do and hopefully Bella 's parents .

Over at Paul 's place Bella had finally succumbed to sleep unwillingly. Afraid of the nightmares that were sure to plague adequately worse than the nightmare she's found herself living. Somehow she'd grown hungry enough to realize the pains emitting from her stomach and she wondered what it was she had been forced. Paul. Paul had forced the substance down her throat like she could vaguely recall him saying he would. She didn't know how she felt about Paul. He was crass and rude and she had never had an encounter like the one she'd just experienced, let alone in the last few however months had passed. She was starting to lose count of the days that passed by all the same all the while as she tried to forget the images running amuck in her sullied mind. Paul was not someone she would spend anytime with in her right mind. Though she could hardly remember a right mind she knew that Paul wouldn't have even conversed with her either. Though maybe he felt just as sorry as the rest of the people who 'd tried to pull her out of the quicksand of her mind. Pulling only made it worse, pushing her into deeper edges of the darkness. But Paul 's pulling wasn't like all the others. With the curse words and the verbal vomit of crass conversation and loud obnoxious voice instead of kind words and how are you 's in a quiet whisper, his pulling was more like an unexpected nudging.

Just as Bella fell asleep she thought back to Paul as he offered her something to eat. She's cringed looking at the food only able to think of how vampires don't eat, they drink blood but the Cullen 's they don't hurt humans they drink animals and get as Edward left me with those last memories his eyes were blood red like my blood that had been only his lips and the lips of the others around her, everything always brought back the pain of those memories. Until Paul with a decidedly crass input shocked her from her abyss.

"Would you just pick something, you should be eating just too spite the assholes or would you rather eat ass on dirt that way you can eat even more different and weirdly than they did. "

And Bella remembered her reaction as well, she's grown angry grabbing a plate casserole he'd had in his fridge though Bella couldn't for the life of her understand why he's had so many plates of different food in there. She's walked quickly to the microwave and started the timer. She wouldn't look at him the entire time but she did acknowledged the fact the she was making a point though what point she had no idea. Slowly instead of being angered at his words she used them to help her eat. Not of the eating more weirdly but the statement her made prior you should be eating just to spite the assholes. He didn't need to know who the spite was for for her to be able to able to eat it. So that's exactly what she does. With every bite of food she out as in her mouth she spites Edward Cullen. Wishing she could have the will to be so bold at every meal, at every memory, and every image, but she didn't have the courage to even entertain the thought, so she did what she could. She took heed to Paul 's words and she ate, while wishing she's had the strength to fight back with something other than simply eating.

Charlie was a few thousand miles away hoping that Veronica and Xavier would be able to help. Because even without knowledge of the things he had yet to find out he knew they were in way to deep, and they were going to need help to be able to get through this with Bella in one coherent piece.

* * *

 ** _I REALLY YOU ALL LIKE IT AND THAT THIS STORY IS GOING WELL, LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON HOW WELL (OR NOT WELL) IN YOUR REVIEWS THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO GAVE REVIEWS LAST TIME I REALLY APPRECIATE IT._**

 ** _SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER CIAO XoiCullen💋_**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG WHILE AND IM NOT PROMISING UPDATES BUT I WENT BACK AND REREAD THIS STORY AND I WAS LIKE IF THIS WAS SOMEONE ELSE STORY ID WANT THEM TO FINISH IT SO IM GOING TO TRY.**

 **I KNOW A LOT OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING IN A WHILE AND WELL A LOT A REASONS COME TO MIND BUT THE ONE IM MOST PROUD OF IS THAT LAST WEEK I REACHED 25,OOO WORDS ON MY NEWEST BOOK. IT'S THE FURTHEST IVE EVER GOTTEN AND IM EXCITED.**

 **NO PROMISES OF WHEN THE BOOK WILL BE FINISHED BUT I DO HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE WITH MY AUTHOR NAME. (Isla Rose) im also looking for someone to make me a book promo video thingy if any one is intrested please contact me either here or on gmail at islarosallia1**

 **Thats enough of my rambling enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Bpov**

"You don't want to speak fine be my guest, but you keep going on like this and your gonna waste away and die."

I've been with Paul for the last few days, so I know now how blunt he can be. It's kept my mind off of the bad things so it's been great. I've eaten dinners three times and a few snacks. I'm already gaining weight and its thanks to him. But what he said this time surprised me, not an unusual reaction when it comes to him.

"Your coming with me, put on your coat and shoes we're going to go get the guys and we're all going to the store."

"Store?"

Paul's head whips around towards me and I tilt my head in confusion.

"You just spoke! I did it, I got you to talk and it wasn't the other you either it was you you."

I wanted to ask him so badly what he meant about the other me.

"Oh for goodness sake, here type it in and then show me i'll erase and type back that way no one could possibly know what our conversation is about and you don't have to worry."

He hands me his phone. And I'm sorta excited. I can have a real conversation.

I quickly type out my question.

 _What did you mean by the other me?_

 ** _The version of yourself that actually looks at people and not through them and occasionally comes out to speak._**

 _I don't understand how can I be anyone other than me?_

 ** _Your powerful Isa and once you realize how powerful things will become so much easier for you but first you have to talk and once your talking billy will tell you the rest now lets go the guys are waiting for us._**

I wanted to know so fiercely what he meant.

"Hey Paul Bella." I smile slightly at billy and he seems surprised though he tries to hide his reaction.

I look to Paul. And I lay my hand out hoping he'll understand what I mean.

He sighs heavily "This is what we're doing switching one for the other. I guess simply texting is better than mute girl 101. Billy you read erase and type back she likes that."

He was teasing. I knew because it was the only time his eyes didn't look burdened.

 _I love you Billy, and I'm sorry for this._

He doesn't bother typing back just hands the phone to Paul.

"And I love you Bella and you just get better that's all we want for you, even if you have to type and write all you responses."

"But I wanna seee herrr..." "I don't care what you want stay there and shut up."

"Come on in before the pack of wolves..."

"I dare you."

"I dare you."

Suddenly there's a crash interrupting billy's words. He sighs. "Too late." He mummers.

As we enter the house Seth Jacob and two other boys I don't know are staring right at me. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from them I want to hold and comfort them. But what comfort can I give them. I look to the two boys on the floor Jared and Quil, before looking back to the other three.

"Okay weirdos don't make it weird."

Jacob glares and responds.

"Shut it Paul. Hey Bella."

I give him a little hand wave.

The two in the back seemed the shyest. Seth comes and gives me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I struggle not to flinch. He's very warm like he has a fever. I'm overcome with worry, I'd never felt someone so hot. Before I know it I'm pressing my hand on his neck and forehead. In the back of my mind I hear faint growling but I pay it no mind.

"I'm fine Bella, nothing to worry about." I tap Paul for his phone he sighs loudly.

"Goodness gracious use your own phone it works exactly the same." I pause for a second in consideration. Before tapping him again pushing my hand out.

Once he gives it over I quickly start typing.

 _Your burning up you should lay down and rest, you probably have a fever have you been coughing sneezing throwing up, maybe you ate something bad, maybe..._

He reads over my shoulder the whole time but interupts me when I start typing franticly.

"Bella it's because of the wolf gene. A lot of things change after we shifted. Mature bodies endless appetite warm bodies no colds. It's the highlights of being a wolf."

In the most of my mind blanking out I hear a lot of smacks and groans. Followed by curses and my voice.

"A...Wolf...?"

I looked at them all and knew instantly it was the truth. All the hostility between Jake and them. The Super ripped bodies and all that food in Paul's fridge. The way they moved in a sort of sync. Wolves. Mortal enemies of my enemy, the vampires. Strong able body wolves who can protect them selves and even defeat vampires, an entire pack of shape shifting wolves. With this thought I do the last thing ant of them expect.

 **Paul's POV**

She smiles, she fucking smiles and launches into a hug with Seth so tight he cringed. And for the first since that night in the woods, she laughed. She actually giggled like us being wolves was the funniest thing she had ever heard. And the worst part, she wouldn't let go of Seth and neither me or my wolf liked the attention she was giving him. I'm the one who brought her out of her state of no return. I deserve a hug. Goodness graciouswhat is wrong with me and my emotions? Am I really upset she isn't giving me a hug. I don't even like hugs.

The twins muster up the courage to introduce themselves and after a moment of hesitation she answers.

"Call me Isa."

Okay she only said three words but progress is progress. Not to long ago she made less noise than a sleeping baby.

And then Quil's obnoxiously annoying self goes and says something stupid like usual.

"So, Isa, since your talking and all again think you could help make breakfast, because none of us can cook for shit and the imprints are gone."

"Imprint?"

Oh boy here we go. Try explaining to any girl a pack of wolves are her mates for life and that some of them already have mates. Yeah that sounds like a really easy going conversation. Not.

* * *

 **I KNOW IT ISNT A LOT BUT ITS PROGRESS.**

 **I KNOW THERE ARE PROBABLY A MILLION MISTAKES ALL THROUGHOUT THIS SO GIVE ME SOME TIME AND ILL COME BACK AND EDIT IT MORE THROUGHLY, IM JUST REALLY EXCITED LIKE TO GET THIS OUT TO YOU ALL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer S.M. Owns TWILIGHT and L.J. Smith owns vampire diaries book series. I'm just writing this story.**

 **This chapter managed to surprise me. When I came back to this it was the only way I could see it continuing. I hope you all like the changes and if you have any questions you have concerning the random change please let me know in reviews. And for those of you who don't like swearing I'm sorry. But in a story with the people coming there was no way to escape it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **OLD QUIL POV,**

I smile at the smell of flowers and bourbon. Oh the smells of New Orleans.

I look at my list finding myself quickly agitated.

Elena Gilbert

Jeremy Gilbert

Bonnie Bennett

Caroline Forbes

Stephan Salvatore

Damon Salvatore

Katherine Pierce

Tyler Lockwood

Matt Honeycutt

Klaus Michelson

Hope Michelson

Rebekah Michelson

Elijah Michelson

Freya Michelson

Davina Claire

Hayley Marshall

Alaric Saltsman

Marcel Gerard

Rayna Cruz's Essence

Ugh dammit there's a lot of names on this list. And they just had to send me to do it. How the fuck am I supposed to get to fucking Europe for the vampire huntress's essence. What kinda shit is this. Good Lord I need a drink and a smoke.

I walk into a particular bar and once again feel myself getting agrivated all over again, I mean can't this tucking people control theirselves.

I eye the bloody head rolling by my feet and grimace.

"Must you always be so uncontrolled."

The vampire's head snaps my way. Pretty funny actually.

"And you are?"

"Ah the legendary Klaus Michelson, I'm the messenger apparently, so don't kill me. We need to talk."

He laughs I don't see how women could possibly be attracted to that face.

"Yes let's talk should it be before or after I rip your head off? Oh wait by then you won't be able to speak."

Of course he's going to be difficult that's his M.O but again why did I have to be the one to do this. I'm old if it weren't for the herbs I could die any second. Okay not really but still

"There's a girl back home she's almost sixteen she... "

"Ah you old dog sixteen, I might actually spare your life."

I choose not to entertain him.

"She's a doppelganger much like Tatia and Katherine and Elena but of a different line. She's basically the last living doppelganger of all three lines. "

"What do you mean all three lines?"

I turn to the new voice.

"Hayley Marshall a pleasure. And this just became a lot easier on my part. There are three lines of doppelgangers. Elena is last of one line Stephen is the last of another line and Paul someone you don't know is the last of the last line. There's three different legends that ultimately the these lines together and I'm here to complete the second and start the third legend and the girl well she's the first legend."

"If I'm not mistaking you have a daughter named Hope. She is a third of the most important parts of what's to come. "

"I don't think I like you anymore and you are no longer waking out of here alive"

Klause! " Hayley berate him. She turns to me. "How do you know about Hope and why should we let her near you.

"This girl Bella the boy Paul and your daughter Hope are the pieces. But I also have a long list of people who are needed as well. Someone by the name Davina Claire. Whose here n new orleans but not apart of your family. Know anything about that. Oh and I'm were gonna need to rally up Rebekah and Elijah they are needed as well as Marcel Gerard."

" That's a lot of people your trying to pull together in one room. Still doesn't explain what you want with my daughter." Klaus spits out angrily.

I laugh shortly.

"You have know idea I have too find a way to Russia for a different type of help. Not to mention mystic falls for the college crew. We'll meet here everyone but Rebekah Hope and Klaus who will go to get his sister and daughter. Undetected and take them to the Quileute reserve in Washington.

Klaus gives me a look. "Great, the Quileutes lucky us. " he murmurs he looks at hayley. "Round everyone up do as he says. If we don't go willingly he'll make us. Damn shape shifters."

As Klaus makes a hasty leave Hayley turns to me. "Must have left an impression on Klaus before huh?"

I shrug.

"Probably one of my ancestors. I'm not that damn old."

As Hayley rounds up the vamps and a couple witches and I think to myself why me?

I don't know how I get myself into these situations honestly I don't. But this is for Bella. She needs this. But damn they could have sent someone else to help I have to travel all parts of the world for these people. At least I don't have to be the one to tell vampires their hundreds has to join us after trying her hardest to kill half of them.

* * *

PAUL POV

Isa hasn't spoken at all after last week's talk, when thankfully someone changed the subject so she doesn't know about the whole imprint ordeal, but now something else is going on.

She gives a few noises and head nods during conversations, you might even get a smile but other than that not a peep.

Until night that's all she does.

Usually I come home from patrols to find her humming but for the last three days she's been singing. Like actual words being sung.

But last night last night was different. Instead of singing when I came home last night from patrol I found her writing in her notebook.

Which is whatever she does it all the time no big deal but then she grunts angrily and the word word yes rips through her lips in a inhuman snarl and she orders herself to talk, at least I think that's what happened she was staring herself down angrily through a mirror. Continuously writing in her notebook. And then speaking again.

It was almost like she was arguing with herself. Writing one side and saying the other. She wasn't even looking at the page just at herself in the mirror.

I waited a little later until after she fell asleep read what she was reading I know unprofessional but I'm not a therapist or a doctor of any kind I never vowed to be professional. kind

Beside I wanna know what the he'll I walked in one. SHe could need some serious help for all I know.

She had written a lot but it was all in two different types of script. It was like she was having a no talk convo with one of us only no one was in here. And the words 'I know what he did but you have to talk so the wolves can know too. Or just tell Paul I like Paul.' It was in a script that wasn't Isa's. It looked as if whoever wrote hadn't had much practice.

That's pretty much where that side of the written conversation stops and I can sorta see the point where I started listening.

After that it continues in the same script and I read until I can't read anymore.

'He said not to tell anyone or he'll hurt them. What he did what he's capable of, I don't want anything like that to happen to the pack. Even if that means I can't talk... No... I can't... Sam knows but I don't think he's said anything you did ask him not to...what do you mean I ordered him not to? Why do I keep having dreams about all of this and the girl and Paul? Legends of what?!'

That's when I stop I physically can't read anymore my eyes wouldn't move past that last mark.

"You really shouldn't stoop to that. There's a reason she doesn't want you to know. Even if I don't agree with her it is her secret to tell her life to live not mine not yours."

I'm startled out of my position and I turned to Isa only it's not her. Not really, it's the other her. If that even makes sense.

"Who are you? " I ask

"My name is Ida. Your Paul. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, you need to know something. There's a ban over Sam. Find out how to lift it. Bella wanted it to protect him. She felt the imprint but she doesn't know it not really. She was barely conscious hanging by a thread of which was Sam Uley and me. I only remember the logistics but the elders of your tribe they know a lot. You need to find out as much as you can about the different types of vampires and wolves. It's imperative and it will help you along. Build her back up. There's a man by the name of Alaric he'll be here shortly within the week he will be able to help with this. There are three girls Davina, Freya, and Bonnie. Give them the book of the spirits and the legends of the ancestors they'll do the rest. And I hope you've read enough to help figure out what's wrong with her. There's only so much I can tell you. She's stronger than she knows stronger than me even.

Before my eyes can configure to the difference she's gone and in her place is the Bella that's broken and fragile.

I didn't sleep much last night but I found out a lot and I also met a strange vampire named Klaus.

* * *

 _ **So sorry for taking so long to get back to this story but I'm trying. Love you all and hope you enjoyed.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: S.M owns TWILIGHT and L.J. Smith owns the Vampire Diaries book series**.

* * *

 **Old QUIL POV**

I look around the room full of people wearing stink eyes at each other.

"Could you people be anymore pathetic? Really?"

"What do you want ?" Some random vamp growls in my face.

"For one you can back the hell up, brush your teeth so your mouth smells better than a dying human oh and three shut the hell up and stop acting like the Michelsons and the wolves stole your girlfriend."

He growls once again in my face and I snap my fingers. As he falls to the ground unconscious I look to the rest of them.

"No I'm not a witch, My blood taste terrible and will kill you, and yes I'm human. Any other questions."

"Why are you here ?"

I smile.

"To tell you a story."

"Once upon a time in a far away time millennia and century's ago... No I'm just kidding." I laugh at their looks of pistivity.

"I'm here for a few people and I want everyone else to leave. Those people include Davina Claire witch. Marcel Gerard vamp. And Hayley Marshall wolf. Oh and the lesser evils of the Michelson family. Rebekah and Elijah originals."

Everyone looks stuck to their seats with stupid looks on their faces. And this is why I don't leave the reservation. "Chop chop everybody!"

They all start to evacuate one by one with complaints that I could care less about.

"I need a drink I swear, you all have a bunch of stupid people for followers except for the wolves I can understand their need to protect their alpha. But by God vamps and witches have these sticks in their asses I wish nature would magically remove. Anyways, bourbon anybody. "

They all Give me that look, the one that I'm usually giving my fellow council members. They one where I wish they would hurry the fuck up.

"Okay so you all have a purpose for being in this room. Witches for spells. Originals for spells. Wolf for safety of certain people. Oh and Marcel your a good fighter in told. You'll help with training. But first let's get back to the story telling aspect of the day. It's more of a legend and only two people in this room will even remotely understand anything in about to tell you.

There are Two different types of vampires. The cold ones and warm bloods. Both are evil in their own way save for a choice few. There are also two types of wolves. The blessed and the cursed. Both are triggered in their own ways to fight those evils. Only a select few know about the other kind. It's not common knowledge though. That will explain a lot of people you will be meeting in the future. And the rest of this story.

I'm sure the lot of you are familiar with the term doppelganger. May even know the last of two lines Elena Gilbert and Stephen Salvatore. But I'm sure you don't know the entire story

There are actually four doppelganger lines. That of Two warm bloods Elena and Stephen that of a blessed a wolf from tribe his name is Paul. And then there's the last line it's a mixture of all three lines. There are two doppelgangers left standing but only one is active. Bella.

This last line of doppelgangers were formed by the birth of these three lines together. Impossible it sounds but not quite. You see the Warm blooded female was in love with the Warm blooded male. They wanted children but since they were both vampires it was deemed impossible.

The blessed had an obsession with the female and had a witch to create a spell for immortality and to undo the immortality of another. Lying to the Warm blood make saying that his companion had already taken the mixture and reversed his immortality he became human but there was also a disruption in the nature's order which you witches should know what that means. They became the start of the doppelganger lines Stephen and Paul.

Skipping over a lot of boring details the spell to impregnate the female caused another disruption since they needed all three DNA samples to complete the spell and transferred them all into her body this created the third line of which Elena is the last. Now the final disruption was the three doppelganger lines which created the last. The baby born of vampire a magically reversed human and blessed wolf, made of magic intertwined by native ancestry influence and witch magic became the last doppelganger line. More powerful than anyone could imagine. Since the being was so powerful it was separated into two babies one human and the other with all three parts the one with all three was eventually known as the activated.

The shamans were and still are sneaky beings. We weaved a bit of our own magic into the witches spell. The baby that was not activated became a Warm blood hunter you know her as Rayna Cruz though that's a more complicated story or Jeremy Gilbert both were inactivated twins one of the activated twins were killed shortly after birth by one called Mikeal scared because other than Klaus who killed him several times the activated ones could. Anyways back too the story Bella is from the line of cursed and blessed wolves and once Mikeal killed the activated it caused a disruption in nature blah blah blah. The line switched to Bella and a Quileute girl with one of the same parents.

Bella is different like Hope Michelson is different, their both one of a kind and the final pieces to the puzzle.

Bella was born with the spirit of the ancestors we don't know why or how exactly but she is an activated doppelganger of the three bloodlines but she also has the blood of blessed wolf or shape shifters as we call them.

Hope was born connected truly by blood with a father who is a hybrid with a witch's blood in his viens and a mother who is of the purest of cursed wolves ruled by the moon.

Together they are unstoppable and only they can stop the forces that threatened their existence.

There are two threats and the only way for none of you to die is to unite them only problem is hope is only thirteen and Bella is not yet sixteen so we've got a lot of work to do. "

"Any questions!"

They all look at me dumbfounded. Davina rolls her eyes. Freya speaks first.

"Whatever we have to do to protect Hope no matter what. "

"Perfect Hope, Rebekah, and Klaus are all on their way to Bella."

Marcel interrupts me. "You mean to tell me you've convinced Klaus Michelson to take his daughter to some girl surrounded by doppelgangers and witches and wolves this I've gotta see."

Davina shrugs. " If you can keep Klaus in check I'll come. "

"Great get packing we've gotta hit up mystic falls for a group of people who really like going to high school."

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it next up the high school crew as I like to call the members of vampire diaries. But first next were going back to la push where Paul meets Klaus Rebekah and Hope.**_

 _ **And I know the ages and timelines are all jacked up by this abduction so I'm stretching the space of breathing room.**_

 _ **bye see you next time love ya, XoiCullen💋**_


End file.
